The Path We Walk
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: Follow on from 'Tales of Suspence Part 2' Tony, Pepper and Rhodey are finally getting their lives back together when the Mandarin returns to tear them apart again. WARNING! Chapter 8 is sad and some may not like it. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

_Something new because no one likes the still to be finished stuff :( I'm saying its a sequel to The Aftermath cause it technically is or the whole 'Tony and Pepper are together' thing may confuse a few people. *Gasp* Spoiler! Nah not really._

_SPOILERS: Tiny spoilers if you havent seen 'Tales of Suspence Part 2' potentially more to come in following chapters. I'm only updating if people like it though, if you dont, I'm not gonna bother._

(...)

Seeing Tony Stark with Pepper Potts was nothing new. Seeing Tony Stark _holding hands _with Pepper Potts caused the longest silence the Tomorrow Academy had ever endured.

"Everyone's staring at us."

"We are holding hands Tony."

"Have you seen the looks? You'd think we were doing something illegal. Oh no." The bleach blonde head of Whitney Stane parted the sea of students cluttering the hallway. Aware of the abuse to come, Pepper went to let go of Tony's hand, only to feel shocked when his grip tightened.

"Hi Tony." Her smile faltured. "Potts. So Tony, are you doing anything later?" Pepper began to silently fume. _Is she _seriously_ that stupid?_

"I'm actually going to see a movie with Pepper. I'm pretty sure Rhodey's free though." Whitney gave Pepper an evil look which they both ignored. "I'll see you next period." There was a fraction of uncertainty before throwing caution to the wind (people were staring anyway) and shared a quick kiss before parting, leaving Whitney and the crowd to pick their jaws up from the floor.

(...)

"Will you stop calling her that? Pepper isnt my groupie and neither is Rhodey."

"She follows you everywhere. Its not only me saying it."

"Pepper is my...girlfriend."

"You dont sound too sure about that."

"I'm still getting used to it. Whitney, if you cant be happy for me...I dont think we should be friends."

"You're choosing _her _over _me?"_

"You arent giving me much choice here. I _want _to be with Pepper, Whitney, is that so hard to understand?"

"We've been friends for years-"

"Which is why you, of _all_ people, should be supporting me on this, not backing me into a corner. If you dont mind, I'm late for social studies."

Rhodey and Pepper silently rounded the corner as Whitney used her kickboxing to throw Tony against the lockers, planting her mouth to his.

"We interrupting something?" Rhodey perked up. She pulled away angrily, Tony pushing her away while she was distracted. The three of them rushed to class.

(...)

"Pepper, can we talk? You havent said a word..."

"I'm not mad at you Tony, for what happened. I heard what you said to Whitney, before it happened and as much I dont like her, I dont want you to have to choose between us."

"And I dont you to have to put up with her insults. If Whitney were really my friend, she'd tried to be your friend too."

"Dont anything you'll regret later." He bent down slightly, planting a few kisses on her lips and smiled at her. "Wow."

"I know. Come on, Rhodey needs debate history with the history teacher again."

(...)

"ENOUGH! I do not have TIME for this." The cowering man was thrown to the ground like a rag doll.

"I have told you everything Mandarin. I dont anything else about the Makluan rings."

"Then you have outlived your usefulness."

"_Please! _At least let me see my son's grave. I just want to say goodbye." The Mandarin contemplated for a moment.

"Clearly I saved the wrong Stark. He have proved far more useful."

"He survived?"

"You _will _find me the next ring or _he _will join your wife."


	2. You WILL help me

_This is really short and for that I apologize. I was going to update yesterday but I looked at the screen for all of ten minutes before my eyes started crossing from exhaustion, having spent the night listening to my sister being ill then running around for an unusually long day at work. Sorry. Again. Thank you for the reviews, I hope you keep enjoying this story. Saw the A-Team, if you get time, check it out._

_Whitney _may _be a little OOC, but hell have no fury._

_(...)_

Fourth period saw Tony doodling an armor upgrade, Rhodey staring with interest at the white board and Pepper practicing breath control while attempting to remain awake as the 44mm film rolled on about something.

For almost the entire hour, Whitney had kicked the back of Pepper's chair until she raised the back legs and dropped them on her foot. She started shoving rude notes down the back of her collar until Pepper almost burnt her fingers with a carefully consealed lighter. It went as far as flicking paper at the back of her head until Pepper strategically ducked and it hit the teacher on the nose, earning her a week of detention.

"I dont get it Pep. She did all those things and you didnt do anything." Rhodey marvelled at Pepper's self-control.

"She thinks that she can get me kicked out of the Tomorrow Academy so that she can have Tony. I am able to stay level-headed, therefore, I am the better person." Tony had a large grin on his face as he leant forward and kissed her.

"Come on guys, I want to keep lunch _in _my stomach." They both laughed but pulled apart.

"If this isnt romantic?"

The familiar deep voice broke through the scenary. Pepper dropped her sandwich, Tony's fist curled into a ball and Rhodey shot to his feet.

"Mandarin."

"It doesnt surprise me to know that you are still here, maybe you can provide me with answers."

"What answers? You have all the rings now leave us alone."

"Your attitude does not surprise me Stark, I am only here to tell you, you were wrong."

"What?"

"There are not 5 Makluan rings, there are, in fact, ten." The three of them looked at them in shock. "The three of you _will _help me find them."

"Really? I dont think so." The Mandarin chuckled for a moment and Pepper felt a cold chin run down her spine.

"Your father has become a liability. Is it your wish that your arrangence will be his end?"

"How do I know you arent lying? What proof do you have that my father is still alive?" There was a moment of silence before he disappeared, returning with two figures, each with a bag on their head. He pulled the bag away from his taller captive.

"Dad?"

"Tony? Is that you?"

"Dad!"

"ENOUGH!" The Mandarin's ring began to glow as he pointed them at Tony. "You _will_ find the rings or they both die. Attempt to contact the police and they die. Everyone you know and love will fall by your hand. Starting with her."

There was a bright flash of light produced from the rings. Before anyone could react, Pepper was flying backward, crashing into the staffolding and landing in an unmoving heap on the floor.

"Pepper!"

"


	3. It'll be alright

_"You will find the rings or they both die. Attempt to contact the police and they die. Everyone you know and love will fall by your hand. Starting with her." _

_There was a bright flash of light produced from the rings. Before anyone could react, Pepper was flying backward, crashing into the staffolding and landing in an unmoving heap on the floor._

_"Pepper!" _

The Mandarin no longer existed, the only rational thoughts were of Pepper and praying that she was alright. He raced over, rolling her on to her back and pressed a cheek close to her mouth. Her head moved slightly, brushing her nose against his cheek.

"Pepper? Pepper can you hear me? I need you to wake up ok?"

"Ow." Rhodey turned back to where the Mandarin had been stood, only to now find the space vacant. Tony helped Pepper sit up against the staffolding, resting a hand on her cheek.

"You okay?" She coughed slightly.

"Yeah. He knocked the wind out of me but I'm fine." He leaned forward and they kissed softly for a few moments.

(...)

"Do you think he was serious? There are really ten rings?"

"He has no reason to lie."

"But if we help him, we're putting everyone in more danger than if we dont."

"I'm not risking the safety you and your family."

"You're my family too Tony. I wont let you do this alone."

"Something's wrong." The boys turned to Pepper.

"Pepper?"

"When the Mandarin came back with your father, he had two people with. This may sound crazy, but...I dont think...Gene, is the Mandarin anymore."

"His step-father?"

"It has to be. But..."

"I know Pep."

"I cant do this. I cant...I just got everything back together." Tony pulled Pepper into a hug, allowing her to sob into his shoulder.

(...)

Tony was in deep conflict and completely at a loss. And Rhodey wasnt helping.

"If I find the rings, I put anyone in danger, if I dont, He'll kill my dad. On top of the fact that the damn things are the reason I almost lost Pepper as a friend."

"I know, but they're almost how you guys got together."

"I'm going nuts." _Ring. _"Pep-"

"_He attacked my dad. The bastard attacked my dad. Tony, what do I do?"_

"Where are you?"

"_I'm at my house."_

"Pack a bag and meet me at Rhodey's. Everything's going to be alroght I promise." He heard her sniffled a few times before they exchanged goodbyes. Tony sat with his head in his hands for a moment.

"Is Pepper alright?"

"The Mandarin went after her dad. Rhodey, what the hell do I do?"

"I dont know."

(...)

Howard Stark sat, quietly contemplating the day's events.

Tony was alive. His boy had defied the odds and survived their plane crashing and now the Mandarin was using him to find his blasted rings. He had overheard some members of the Tong talking about the attack on some FBI agent. The name Potts had been heard, perking up his young cell mate.

"You okay?"

"Potts. Thats Pepper's dad. He went after _Pepper's dad? _What the hell was he thinking?"

"Pepper?"

"She's...was my friend. I've put all of them in danger. What have I done?"


	4. Oh nuts

_They're getting shorter again. The fact that y'all are actually reading them is encouraging though. I was planning for this to go longer than it will but I'm getting there._

_(...)_

They'd been hidden down in the lab for over two hours and once again the silence was driving Tony nuts. Pepper had spent most of the time fridgeting with the rim of her vest and staring at the floor. Tony eventually dropped what he was doing and pulled her into a hug, letting her cry into his shoulder when she couldnt keep it together any more. Rhodey had disappeared at some point but neither seemed to notice.

"What do I do Pepper? I dont know what to do."

"I wish you did cause I dont have a clue either."

"I cant go after the rings but if I dont, I'm putting you, Rhodey and your families in danger."

"These tests are just as likely to kill you as the Mandarin is. I cant lose you Tony. Not because of this."

"You're not gonna lose me Pepper. You, me and Rhodey, we're gonna figure this out. We always do."

(...)

"Assuming that we found the rings in the wrong order, how do we work back and find the other rings?"

"Google?"

"The only other person that could help could quite possibly be held captive by the Mandarin." Pepper banged her hands on the table, making the boys jump.

"The shop!"

"How much Coke did you drink at lunch?"

"If Gene isnt there and his step-father is running around as the Mandarin, there'll be no one watching their shop."

"Pepper." Tony leant across the work bench and planted a lingering kiss on her lips. "You're a genious."

"Yeah, but how do we get in? Your armor is trashed and the rest blew up when Maggia torched the place."

"Oh ye of little faith. If you'd been paying attention, Pepper gave me a tool kit for my birthday. The hardware is still in tact and I've got the body fixed, but until the lab is back, there's no way for me to fix the tech that folds it into my backpack. The suit works fine though."

"So no running off during study?"

"Not until we clean up this mess." Tony wavered an arm around to indicate the lab.

"So what do we do?"

"We investigate."

(...)

They chatted the entire time and Tony loved having his girlfriend back. At least until they reached the shop. The smile left Pepper's face and she stood frozen to the pathment.

"Pepper?"

"I cant do this. I'm sorry Tony, I cant."

"Hey, dont worry about it. Me and Rhodey can check it out and I'll call you later." She gave them a riley smile and left with her head hung unusually low.

(...)

"This is crazy man."

"Relax Rhodey, we're just having a quick look then we'll leave." They trod quietly, ignoring the artifacts displayed all along the shop walls.

"I've still got a really bad feeling about this. I should have gone with Pepper."

"If you dont shut up, we're gonna get-" Numerous ninja's from the Maggia surrounded. them. "Caught."

"Oh nuts."


	5. I dont know who Iron Man is

_I would like to shout out to The Mulberry, who insisted I would die if I didnt update quickly. If you've been following my Iron Man stories, you'll know that I have broken my backspace key and its actually a miracle I posted anything, havent been bed ridden for the past three days. Lucky me. Tomorrow I will officially be a red head and hopefully in good shape for SupaNova on Saturday, If only the drums in my head would shut up._

_I'll try for another update before Saturday but I cant guarantee how my mind will work over the next few days_

(...)

Arriving back at the ruins of the lab, Pepper felt guilty for leaving Tony and Rhodey alone, but she had just starting putting her life back together. Her head was spinning as she observed what Gene's detrayal had cost them. Her father had been attacked because he had been the one encouraging them to find the stupid rings for his own evil purposes. She screwed her eyes shut tightly against the tears that were threatening to fall.

(...)

"What do you want from us?" Tony was strapped to a chair, his arms taped behind him as he threw a cold glare at his captor.

"You know what I want boy and you _will_ help me."

"Tired to a chair? Yeah, I'm gonna be _so_ much help." A metal fist connected with the side of his jaw.

"Do _not _play games with me child. I _will _ kill Pepper Potts and James Rhodes and and anyone you have ever met. Whichever way you choose, I _will _posess the Makluan rings and you _will _help me."

"Sir."

"What?"

"Miss Potts is attempting to contact Stark."

"Bring me the phone."

"_Tony! Tony! I've been trying to call you for ages!_"

_"_Hello Pepper."

"_Mandarin."_

"Stark is being stubborn, maybe you can change his mind." The metal claw held the phone to Tony's ear.

"Pepper."

"_Tony, are you okay? Is Rhodey alright?"_

"Yeah, we're both fine."

_"Dont do it Tony, dont help him get the rings."_

"He'll kill you." He whispered softly in the hope the Mandarin wouldn't hear.

"_He'll kill you too. Please dont do this, I cant lose you, not yet, not because of this."_

"You wont lose me Pepper, I promise."

(...)

After an hour following the phone call, The Mandarin had finally gotten bored of his defiance and thrown Tony into a cell with Rhodey.

"Rhodey, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You?"

"Pepper called. She sounded so scared Rhodey."

"We're gonna get out of this Tony, we always do." The door flew open, Maggia ninjas grabbed both of them, dragging them back into the room Tony had just left. The room was empty, apart from the Mandarin and their fellow captives. In a flash, the Mandarin was stood in front of them, a hand clamping around Tony's throat.

"Who is Iron Man?"

"I dont know what you're talking about."

"You know who Iron Man is, now TELL ME!"

"I dont know who Iron Man is!"

Just behind where Rodhey stood, the roof collapsed, scattering the Maggia. The dust settled, revealing the red and gold armor of Iron Man.

(...)

_I know, its another cliffhanger. Please dont kill me!_


	6. Trouble

_This is crappy because its rushed but i've distracted since I got home and I now you guys have been waiting really patiently for this so I did my best and there's probably a ton of mistakes, so I apologize. Once I get my stuff sorted out, I swear to update. Only a few chapters, maybe an epilogue, I dunno._

_I love you all. Thank you for being so patient with me,_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_

(...)

_"Who is Iron Man?"_

_"I dont know what you're talking about."_

_"You know who Iron Man is, now TELL ME!"_

_"I dont know who Iron Man is!"_

_Just behind where Rodhey stood, the roof collapsed, scattering the Maggia. The dust settled, revealing the red and gold armor of Iron Man._

"Let them go Mandarin."

"Iron Man. Just the person I wanted to see."

"So you kidnapped two kids, just because you missed me?" Rhodey leaned over to quietly talk to Tony.

"I think Pepper may be taking this a _little _too far."

"Stuff too far, I need to get into the armor and get everyone out of here." Rhodey thought of something.

"Tony, did you get the remote controls for the armor fixed?"

"No. But that means...oh nuts." Gene crawled over over to where they were hiding.

"I thought _you _were Iron Man Stark?"

"I am."

"Then who the hell is that?"

"Its Pepper." There was so much worry in his voice, Gene was convinced they were in even _more _trouble. If that were possible.

"Thats not a good thing. Is it?"

"She's never used the armor and I had trouble with you when you had _one _ring. Your step-father has _five._"

"_Definately _not a good thing."

Blasts and explosions were erupting around them. Rhodey was sat a few feet away with Howard and, despite past encounters, Gene and Tony were attempting to find a way to get Pepper away from the Mandarin and get Tony into the armor.

_Inside_ the armor, Pepper wasnt sure what she should be feeling at that particular moment. Maggia were pooping upo left, right and center and the stupid computer inside this thing wasnt helping in the slightest and she was panicking (only slightly, but still, panicking)

"Come on Tony, where are you?"

Tony and Gene both popped their heads up, waving slightly as not to attract the wrong attention, only, as she was about to fly over, The Mandarin caught her in the side with a blast of fire. A hand wrapped itself around her throat, slamming and pinning her to the wall.

"You _will _tell me who you are, or they die."

"Not while I'm still breathing they wont." The Unibeam crashed into his chest, sending him flying across the room. Parts of the walls and roof began to collapse against the frail hangar. Despite the calling from her friends (and Gene), she flew through the hole in the ceiling that she had previously made in an attempt to take the battle away from the people she was _supposed _to be recueing. As planned, the Mandarin followed in hot pursuit.

"Pepper!"

FIghting their way through the flood of Maggia, Tony, Rhodey, Gene and Howard follwed the fight on foot. They were hovering over the water, balsting endlessly at each other.

"Tony we need to do something."

"But how? By the time we get to the War Machine armor, it'll be too late."

"You built that?" Howard spoke for the first time.

"I promise I'll explain everything later, but right now-"

"Tony." The moment was gone by Rhodey's cry.

He couldnt be sure what happened. All he could see was the Iron Man armor plummating toward the murky waters of Manhatten, the chest piece no longer glowing.

"PEPPER!"


	7. Dammit Pepper!

_This has been a long time coming and now that its here, you're all gonna kill me. Have tissues on standby cause it aint good. I almost started crying as I was writing which is why this isnt very long._

_I'll say one thing in advance. I'm sorry._

(...)

There was no time to think. The Mandarin no longer existed, the Maggia were a faint buzz in the back of his mind, he didnt even feel the hand that attempted to grab the back of his shirt. Nothing mattered anymore. The only thing Tony could focus on was Pepper, who was yet to resurface. _Please Pepper, I cant lose you again. _Without so much as a pause, he ran full hilt down the pier and dove straight into the dark waters below

(...)

Rhodey was completely at a loss. The possibilty of losing both his best friends was weighing so heavy on his mind that he couldnt think straight. Gene, having the clearest mind, noticed the Mandarin raise his rings in the direction Tony was now running. Having no brighter ideas, he picked up the nearest object and threw it with all his might at the hovering target.

"Gene, what..."

"Dont think, just grab something and throw it. We need to keep him distracted long enough for Tony to get Pepper."

(...)

The icy water felt piercing against his skin, his heavy clothes were dragging him down and every breath hurt his chest, but Tony continued his struggle. The armor was built for almost any enviroment, but shielding wasnt 100% and the blow from them stupid rings may have caused serious damage to the suit, compromizing its effectiveness when submerged and he was running out of time. With a deep, painful breath, Tony ducked under the water.

There was no way to tell where he was going, the pod probably having shortcircuited when he hit the water. All he could do was swim as quickly as possible and pray he found her in time. Just as he felt his lungs begin to protest, his hand brushed against something hard and metallic. Without a seoncd thought, he grabbed the bulk and pulled.

(...)

"They've been down there way too long."

"Its Tony. He always pulls through."

"I cant lose him James. I havent spent all this time thinking he was dead just to lose him again."

(...)

The cold evening air filled Tony's lungs as he gasped in as much as possible. He was shivering and numb but it could quite possibly be the best thing he'd ever felt. The lifeless armor. By the time he had managed to struggle his way to land, he couldnt feel anything. Forgetting everything he had said earlier, he began hammering down on the now dead chest piece.

"Pepper, wake up. Please Pepper, it cant end like this. Please not like this." He tried to calm his trembling hands as he quickly but carefully pulled off the helmet. He fragile heart shattered to shards when he revealed her vibrant red hair that was plastered to her head. With the suit still in place, he had no chance of performing CPR. Tears streamed freely down his cheeks, falling on to her motionless face. "I love you Patricia Potts. You hear me? I love you. You cant leave me. I need you." He leant down, placing a lingering yet delicate kiss on her lips. "DAMMIT PEPPER WAKE UP!"

Rhodey, Gene and Howard watched from a distance as he picked up Pepper's upper body, rested her head on his shoulder and holding her as close and as tight as possible. Howard watched as he watched his son scream at the top of his lungs and he lost his only child die slowly on the inside.


	8. END

_Good grief! Has it really been three months since I updated anything! _:S _I am SO sorry! Life hasn't been very kind to me recently. I went to PANIC (Perth Anime group (I'm sorry, I forgot what it stands for!)) Ball but my cosplay didn't get here on time and I'm stressed about a Cosplay picnic that I'm trying to organize with some friends AND I just lost my job. How AWESOME am I?_

_I really wanted to finish this for y'all, so it is a bit rushed and the ending sucks. Again, I apologize._

_Since SupaNova, I have cut my hair REALLY short (like, tomboy short. Took mum three days to freak out about it) and been thrusted into the world of anime, so I'll probably be throwing in some Ouran High and some Full Metal Alchemist._

_Who knows?_

_Italic bits are Pepper's thoughts._

_And beware the grammar sucks._

_*($U^($^)$)_

_Where am I? What is this place? Where…where did everybody go?_

"Pepper, wake up." _Tony?_ "Please Pepper, it cant end like this." _Tony? Where are you?"_ Please not like this." _Why are you crying? Please don't cry!_ _Why cant I see you? _"I love you Patricia Potts." _You…love me?_ "You hear me? I love you. You cant leave me." _But I haven't. "_ I need you." _Tony… _Something warm pressed itself against her lips. "DAMMIT PEPPER WAKE UP!"

"Tony!" Rhodey, Gene and Howard rushed over to where he clung to Pepper's prone form.

"She wont wake up. Rhodey, she wont wake up."

"We need to get her out of the armor."

"The release is jammed. It frazzled when the armor hit the water." The light bulb suddenly flicked on in his mind. "Remember when I scrweed up the armor upgrades?"

"And the thing tried to kill us? How could I forget?"

"The suit used all its power to jumpstart my heart."

"So if we could jumpstart the armor…"

"Maybe we could jumpstart Pepper's heart too!"

"We still a power source."

"We have one." The trio turned to Gene, who held the Mandarin's right glove on his hand.

"Gene…"

"I got you guys into this, I'm gonna help you out of it. I'm just sorry I couldn't be the person you wanted me to be."

The heavy armor hung over the chest piece. Gene closed his eyes and the two of them were swallowed by light.

(*^#*%#!#(*&%$

_FINI_

_I was gonna finish it there for this chapter, but the suspense is killing me (and I'm writing the damn thing) So, I'll keep going_

"_Local authorities are still baffled as to how the criminals were able to infiltrate the area without being spotted -"_

With a heavy sigh, the channel flipped over to Banana's in Pyjamas, knocking Tony back to reality.

"Thought you weren't interested in the news anymore?"

"I'm not. I was just wondering what was happening to everyone's favorite super hero." His companion sat beside him, dumping a smaller load on to his lap, who immediately began trying to stand on him.

"You didn't have to do it, you know?"

"I know. But every time I think about getting into it, I keep thinking about how I almost lost you."

A small hand cupped his cheek, drawing his attention away from the bouncing bundle in his arms.

"That was ten years ago."

"I don't want to have t go through what I did that day. Besides, Rhodey seems to be having fun with it."

"I know, I get calls about it at least twice a week. Still…"

"I gave up because I wanted to. No regrets. Remember?"

"I remember." Blue eyes studied brown for a moment. "I love you Tony." He leant across the sofa cushions, kissing her lips ever so delicately.

"I love you too Pepper." He leaned forward again, only to be interrupted by a loud squeal. The couple turned to the black haired baby girl that was bored at the attention they were paying each other and not her. "Alright squirt, I love you too."

"Don't call Maria a squirt Tony."

He gave no reply, choosing instead to lavish his little girl with his undivided attention.


End file.
